medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone Says That
The 24th Suggestion: Everyone Says That (みんなそう言うのさ, Minna Sō Iu no sa) is the twenty-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Myouga discards her balls and chains, prompting Nabeshima to ask if she is going to pull a Dragonball and speed up. Myouga does, and is able to get behind Nabeshima and knock the older girl to the ground before she can react. Myouga declares that Specials cannot hope to compete with Abnormals, and, grabbing Nabeshima, promises to beat her into unconsciousness a hundred times. Thinking Nabeshima is in trouble, Medaka moves to try and help her, only for Yakushima to hold her back. He tells her she has no right to help as she was the one who got Nabeshima into the situation in the first place, but that she need not worry, pointing out that not a single senior student present is showing concern, and that Nabeshima didn't take the title of "Foul King" just because it sounded cool. Nabeshima suddenly awakens and grabs onto Myouga, revealing she was just playing possum. She chastises Myouga for getting within a Judo practitioner's range, and drops her with a full point back flip. Medaka comments that it would have been a foul in an official match because Nabeshima grabbed the same shoulder and elbow, though Yakushima repeats that fouling only matters in an official match. Myouga shakily rises, insisting that she is not finished, only to find Nabeshima grabbing her around the waist. Nabeshima tells Myouga she will stop once the younger girl has lost consciousness, prompting the younger girl to scream at her. Yakushima asks Medaka if Myouga just called Nabeshima a cheater. When Medaka questions if he has deciphered Myouga's language, he replied in the negative, claiming that every one of Nabeshima's opponents have said that at some point. Nabeshima drops Myouga on her head, defeating her. Later, Myouga is carried away on a stretcher, though the medics leave her weapons behind. Afterwards, Nabeshima talks with Medaka, and tells the younger girl that it would have been better if she had fought, as Medaka could have defeated Myouga without hurting her. Medaka remembers her past fights when she entered War God Mode, and thanks Nabeshima for her advice before leaving. Watching her go with Yakushima, Nabeshima wonders if she has woken a sleeping lion. As she sets about tying her hair in a braid, Medaka decides she will have to look into the Flask Plan as the Student Council President. She is confronted by Ushibuka, Hirado, and Noogata, all of Class 13. Though they attack her simultaneously, Medaka defeats them all in an instant with no remarkable show of effort (she continues fixing her hair throughout the assault), only commenting that she held back on reflex. Realizing she has been holding back for too long, Medaka decides to seek help from her brother. Having learned all he can from Unzen, Zenkichi seeks out Medaka to warn her about Myouga. Zenkichi asks Shiranui if she knows anything about the Flask Plan, but she reminds him that she is just one of the chairman's many grandchildren, and that he should be more concerned about Medaka. As the pair searches, they are spotted by Oudo, who orders them to tell him where he can find the suggestion box. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Myouga Unzen #Nekomi Nabeshima #Medaka Kurokami #Umumichi Yakushima #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #'Garaharu Ushibuka' #'Kenri Noogata' #'Royal Hirado' #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Hansode Shiranui #Oudo Miyakonojou Category:Chapters